Mufasa's Reign
by Iulia Mihayla
Summary: Mufasa and Scar are now rogues, after their father Ahadi exiles Mufasa for disobeying his orders. Now the 2 brothers have to travel far and beyond to find a place to call home. This is my theory of how the Prideland kingdom came to be, how Mufasa and Scar formed a pride, and how all the tensions were created between the 2 brothers.
1. Exiled

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter I: Exiled_**

* * *

The skies were grey, it should have start raining, but it never did. The land was almost dead, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't convince my father to move the pride.

"Father, please, reconsider my idea. There is nothing here, the herds have moved a long time ago. We have no food, no water." But my words didn't reach him.

"No! This is my land! I have told you enough times I am not leaving, nor are my lionesses." He growled at me. "Get out of my land!"

"But dad, I'm your son!" I was silenced by claws slashing my muzzle.

"You are exiled! You and whoever follows your ideas. Go make your own pride if you think you will do better."

Blood was pouring out of the sides of my mouth. Ahadi, my father, is the strongest lion known in the savannah. I couldn't compete, I was barely a youngter. That night I went to my hiding place only to find my younger half-brother Taka. He is only a month younger than me, his mane was starting to show, pitch black in color just like our fathers, and striking green eyes from his mother. His fur, also from his mother, is a red-ish brown, and his facial features and body structure resemble our fathers the most. I on the other hand have a more stoic body built, with a golden-tan fur and a red-ish brown mane, a perfect combination between my mother and father. A stronger jawline and red eyes are also from my mothers side of the family.

"Ohh hey Mufasa, tell me what was the fight with dad all about?" my dear brother asked. I laid down next to him licking the blood off my fur. "Did dad hurt you?" sadness in his innocent eyes.

"I'm fine Taka don't worry. And yes father did this." Sighed. "I was exiled."

"What?! No! He can't do that, right?"

"Of course he can. His pride, his rules. All I can do is obey. I'm leaving tomorrow." I laid down to sleep. But Taka pleaded.

"No! You're my only friend. You can't leave me here all alone." Tears in his eyes.

Alone indeed. All the lionesses in our pride hated my father for being a tyrant, thus hating u, his heirs, too. Growing up I had my mothers love, and my fathers constant training to become one day a ruler as well. But my little brother didn't even have that. My father wanted no weakling to call his own, and because of this his mother didn't pay much attention to him. All he has is me.

"Come with me then." I smiled. "I could use a little company, being a rogue alone isn't really that fun."

"You mean it?! Yeah I'm coming!" he had this really wide childish grin, showing his sharp teeth.

"We will leave at sunrise." With that said we went to sleep, thinking about all the adventures we will have as rogues.


	2. Anger

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter II: Anger_**

* * *

"What do you mean you are leaving too?!" Ahadi yelled at his second born. "You are only a cub. I will not allow this." Growling, showing his teeth. But Taka was determined, he wanted to be with his brother.

"Then don't exile Mufasa!...please?" he started off brave, but after seeing his fathers rage he got scared. Ahadi was stubborn by nature and won't let anyone tell him what to do.

"No. Your brother is a traitor. He wants to leave? So be it. But you I don't think…" he was cut off.

"Ahadi!" Uru yelled. "What do you mean you exiled my son?! Your own son and heir for that matter. Just because he wants to help?!"

"Help by abandoning my land? Uru you are in no measure to tell me what to do. Mufasa is exiled, and Taka is not going with him" with that said he left. Ahadi never loved Uru, he was bethroned to her and used her to give him a good heir. Whom he truly loves is Taka's mother, Shetani. She is the reason why their land is a total waste land. All he did was to spoil her. Anything she wanted he gave it to her. She didn't care about the circle of life, nor did Ahadi. He went inside his cave to find his love waiting for him.

"Has Mufasa left already?" she asked turning on her back. He laid next to her and nuzzled her.

"Yes love, he left, and I stopped him from taking Taka, our son will be heir now."

"Good." An evil smile plastered on her face. "Thank you my king."

The other lionesses were out searching for food. Uru, Mufasa and Taka were at a spring.

"Mom it's no use. You will not convince father to accept me, and it's not like I want to stay here anymore anyway." When he saw her saddening face his heart broke. "Please join me and Taka, you will starve to death like that tyrant and the other lionesses." She sighed and gave Mufasa one last goodbye lick on the forehead.

"There is nothing for me out there son." She smiled. "You are young and strong, and on top of that smart too, you will be fine out there. Please take good care of your brother and yourself. I am weak and ill, I will die soon anyway." Tears flowing down her furry cheeks. "Leave now before he finds you." She gave Taka a soft lick on the cheek before she went back home.

Taka was sad, so was Mufasa, both will truly miss her, but nonetheless obeyed and the left.

Uru finally got back to the prides den only to find an angry Ahadi.

"Where is Taka?" she could feel the rage in his tone.

"He left with Mufasa." With that said, he attacked her, wounding her.

"I told you, he was not allowed to leave with him." He was mad, completely insane. The other lionesses couldn't help her due to extreme fear. After he calmed down he went back to his cave, leaving the lionesses tend to her wounds, but it was too late.

* * *

next chapter tomorrow ^^


	3. Danger

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter III: Danger_**

* * *

Two weeks have past since the brothers have become rogues. Tired, hungry, thirsty, and with no place to call home… yet. Finally, a river. The brothers rejoiced and they got a drink from the fresh water. Taka splashed his brother playfully. Mufasa took revenge and picked up the big cub by his scruff and threw him in the water.

"Hey!" Mufasa couldn't help but laugh. His mane and fur were all wet and straight covering his eyes, pouty pre-teenage-y face. Taka grabbed him and they both started playing in the river. What they didn't know is they were being watched. A coalition of three lions were hiding in the bush ready to attack. They haven't eaten in a long time, and they were known for their cannibalistic behavior.

"Cousin I'm starving, lets attack now." One of them whispered. Mjinga is the impatient of the bunch, also very foolish thinking with his stomach rather than his head.

"He is right brother, my stomach started to eat itself, I need to eat now." Mgonjwa said. He is the weakling and always seems it's something wrong with him.

"Silence you too!" he growled. "We are gonna eat really soon." The leader of the lions is Mwoga. Dispite his name he is a very courageos lions out there… or just really dumb and as we all know the stupider you are the less cowardness too.

"Taka it's getting late, let's go find shelter." And the two left the riverside without even knowing they are being followed.

The sun went down and the brothers found a little cozy place to shut eye. It was all peace and quiet. The three lions were done waiting. They stalked their prey for enough time. Slowly, gently they made their way to them, but Mufasa knew all the time what their plan was, so he made one of his own. Both Mufasa and Taka attacked the brothers by surprise. Mufasa was biting their necks and Taka was aiming for the eyes. Smarts conquered strength and the coalition failed.

"Spare us please!" Mjinga pleaded. "You won, you won now stop."

"If you dare attack me or my brother again I will rip you apart." Mufasa growled. He has Mwoga pinned down, much to his dismay. His brother and cousin are heavily injured and he had no use but to give up.

"Why don't you just kill us?!" he asked growling.

"I am not like you." Mufasa glared. Taka was injured as well so he laid down. "Leave now." The three lions had no choise but to find food elsewhere so they left.

Taka was licking his wounds. Mufasa was looking up at the stars. They have won this time, but only by luck, those lions were also young and very weak, but what if other bigger and older lions attack next time? They need to be careful and find a safer place. The lions in the north are known for their brutality. They need to travel south, that's where his mother told him some relatives of hers live.

"Mufasa what are you thinking about?" Taka asked while licking his paw.

"Hmm nothing much, just that we need to leave this land as soon as possible, lions here are known for being unfriendly and caring only about themselves, just like our father." His heart was filled his anger towards the father he used to love. "And that mother of yours."

"Leave my mother out of this." He growled. "Just because you think your mother is a better race doesn't make her any better than mine." Taka was glaring at Mufasa for the first time.

"Your mother never cared about you."

"Yes she did!" He turned his back at him. Mufasa sighed. How can he actually explain it to him? His brother lives with a false knowledge of his mother actually caring about him, actually it's what he wants to believe. This was the first fight they ever had, and unfortunately not the last one. Yes Taka was an ignored child growing up. His brother was the only one that actually cared for him, and Uru took him in from time to time if he needed something. Ahadi never aknowledged him as his son up until they left, and Shetani was even worse, she would punish Taka if he wouldn't do what she was forcing him to do. She is just a vile, power hungry lioness. Mufasa decided he will explain it to him later, when he is older and wiser.

* * *

next chapter tomorrow ^^

also in this story there are 4 regions, north, south, east, west... the lions in the north and east are the ones that look like scar, zira, nuka (you get it, the ugly black noses and the slender bodies), the ones in the south and west are the ones that look like the other ones, mufasa, simba, sarabi ... and the centre is known for their rare white lions like nala and sarafina ^^


	4. New life

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter IV: New life_**

* * *

Back in Ahadi's land things get a bit out of hand. The king is getting sick, and the lionesses feel unprotected. They want a new leader. Hopefully a better and kinder one. When Uru died, Shetani proclaimed herself as queen. She was finally where she wanted to be, top lioness, everyone at her feet, doing whatever she ordered them to. But, Ahadi was old and sick, and her pathetic son has left, she has no heir. Then one lioness ran inside their den.

"Shetani." She received a glare. "I-I-I mean my queen, there are three young males trespassing, and the king is ill. What do we do now?" she said worried. This is it. Her chance. With the help of those trespassers she can dethrone Ahadi and claim the land all to herself, if she succeeds in manipulating the youngsters first.

"I will personally discuss with them." She smirked. Exiting the den she walked towards the young lions. It was the three cannibals, Mwoga, Mjinja and Mgonjwa. They want a pride of their own and are willing to challenge the current king.

"I thought I asked for the king not another female." Mwoga displeased to see Shetani walk towards them.

"I'm not just an ordinary lioness, I am the queen of this pride, and I have a proposal for you."

"And what is that?" Mjinja asked.

"The king is old and sick, he will die anyway, so I'm asking you three to wait a little while before conquering the land." The males was confused.

"Wait so… you want us to take over?"

"In one condition, I get to remain queen and rule over the land…" Circling them. Seductively rubbing her shoulders on their bodies. "Maybe have an heir." Smirking. "The reason I want you to wait till the king is dead is so the lionesses can trust me more, so it will be easier to manipulate them into giving you the boys the best flesh of the kill." The males looked at each other. All three of them liked the idea. They finally could have a pride to hunt for them.

"Deal." Mwoga smirked. "As you wish… my queen." Ohh how she loved the sound of that. She went back her lionesses.

"Are they gone?"

"Yes." She said proudly. "I told you I'll deal with them."

* * *

Months have past and the boys reached the borders of the Grasslands, the biggest kingdom in the southern region. Mufasa has grown into a strong young adult, with a thick regal-looking mane. Taka on the other hand, is a late bloomer, with a short, fine mane and a slender body. In their journey they have been helped by very nice animals, have made new friends everywhere they went, well at least Mufasa did, but they have yet to find a pride to call their own. Until maybe now.

"Mufasa, there are some lionesses ahead." He looked over where Taka pointed. They are hunting. One of them is chasing a zebra, while the others wait until its ok to pounce. They waited until the lionesses filled their bellies, we all know females get all cranky when hungry. Four tawny lionesses with dark rings on their ears. He found them unique, he has never seen such a feature before. Mufasa approached.

"Hello ladies." He said giving them a little cocky grin.

"Ohh great, more lions." One of them said rolling her eyes.

"This time a fat one and a skinny one" a second sister said with a smirk.

"I'm not fat!" Mufasa pouted. "And I'm not skinny." Taka growled.

"Girls leave them alone. It's clear to me they just beg attention." A third said and the fourth was already napping on the rock. Mufasa couldn't think of anything but how beautiful the lionesses are, but one caught his eyes. He laid next to her. Taka laid under a tree taking a nap.

"What do you want fatty?" she said teasingly.

"My name is Mufasa, not fatty." He said calmly.

"Hmm so Muffy huh?" that made him cringe a little, the fur on his back rising hating the nickname. She giggled. "I'm Sarabi." She has a beautiful smile on her face that would change Mufasa's life from now on.

* * *

next chapter tomorrow ^^


	5. Small beginning

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter V: Small beginning_**

* * *

Everything is peaceful in the Grasslands. It's such a wonderful place compared to my old home, but I have noticed that on the west border there is an unmarked land, with no ruler. It was my chance to have a kingdom as well. I'm going to ask Sarabi if she wants to be a part of my pride, her sisters as well.

"Sarabi, can you come have a walk with me, please?" I asked rather flushed. Her sisters were mocking me for being embarrassed so I gave them a soft glare.

"Sure Muffy." She said giggling because she knows I hate that nickname. We walked along the river until we reached the border. It was a beautiful evening. We watched the sun going down while laying on the tall grass.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Uhm well yeah…" I was nervous. "Well I… I really like you Sarabi, and I was thinking if you would… want to be my mate and form a pride with me and my brother?" I was looking at her, my heart was racing. She was looking down thinking.

"...my sisters too?" she asked.

"Only if they agree of course." She pinned me down on my back. Was looking up at her confused.

"With one condition, I am your only mate. You only have eyes for me and not any of my sisters or any other lioness that might join, is that clear?" She was serious and determined. I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"If you stop calling me Muffy or fatty I'll also name you my queen." She blushed. I leaned in and rubbed my muzzle onto hers. She purred and rubbed as well. We spent the whole night together in each others embrace. The next morning Sarabi was telling her sisters about my proposal. Naanda agreed to join my pride and Dwala and Diku not so much.

"Sorry Sarabi, we just would rather stay in father's pride, we have everything we ever needed here." She was sad but understood. She and Naanda said farewells to their sisters and we continued our journey. Taka wasn't as pleased as I was. He found Naanda rather immature and ditzy, not really 'mate material', but we have plenty of time to find him a mate as well.

* * *

Sorry for the ultra small chapter...I had a really rough day today...exams and ugh stuff

I am very busy tomorrow as well so I might not upload the next chapter then...but the day after that i promise I will give you guys a longer chapter :)


	6. Scar

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter VI: Scar_**

* * *

The pride of four have been travelling through the unknown territory for days. Mufasa was happy, he had a land to provide for his growing family. Up ahead they discover a weird but majestic looking formation of rocks. They walked closer and started investigating the cave.

"This place doesn't look half bad for a den." Taka said bluntly.

"Doesn't look half bad? It looks stunning!" Sarabi said joyful. "Ohh Mufasa can we stay here? This place is perfect, it's close to the hunting grounds, and the look, look" She pointed towards a pond. "there's a water whole near a well." Mufasa smiled seeing her so happy, Taka rolled his eyes thinking she is too overjoyed. Naanda on the other hand kept exploring and found a nest of hornbills.

"Hello." She said politely. "Does this place belong to someone?"

"It's been a while since the last pride of lions have left. Hyenas come here sometimes to disturb the silence." She cringed. "Those filthy animals have no respect for their surroundings."

"Yes I know what you mean. I'm Naanda." She smiled.

"My name is Zuzu. Nice to meet you young lady." She started shaking, it was her son waking up. "Ohh and this is my son Zazu." He peeked up from her feathers to see the lioness and he got scared so he hid back under her wing, making Naanda giggle. Soon her pride members showed up at the scene as well.

"Sarabi, Mufasa, Taka, this is Zuzu and her son, little Zazu. She was telling me this den belongs to no one. We can make it our own home."

"Excellent."

It was peace and quiet for a while. Zuzu has announced that the land has a new pride of lions. The news reached the hyenas.

"What? Lions again? Ugh that's horrible news." Fisi cringed. She is the leader of the hyenas which roam the place. "Pack we need to get rid of them." And they made their way to Priderock as it's called now.

"Mufasa, we have a little company here." Taka said nonchalantly.

"This is our lands lion! You can't take it away from us." Fisi growled.

"I have talked to all the animals in this land, they hate your tyranny. You are not welcomed here." Mufasa said. The hyenas charged and started attacking him. Taka attacked them helping his brother. It was a long fight but they have finally banished the hyenas to the Elephant Graveyard. It was night time now, and the two brothers were tending their wounds.

"Mufasa, I want to rule." Taka said.

"Nonsense brother. I am the oldest. I should rule." That made Taka growl.

"How come you decide everything?"

"Because you never show interest in anything." Mufasa growled back.

"Fine then. I'll challenge you for the throne." Taka attacked him. Although tired from their last fight the brothers had an adrenaline rush. Both of them knew each others weaknesses. Taka was agile and keen while Mufasa was strong and patient. The final blow was given by the oldest. Taka yelled in pain. He was bleeding from his eye.

"Taka I'm so sorry." He tried to get closer, but the younger fled to find a quiet place, away from the others. Mufasa went inside the den to get some sleep. Taka was walking not caring about the destination. He has arrived unknowingly in the graveyard.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" a hyena yelled at him.

"Be quiet moron. I'm not here to do anything. I just needed somewhere to cool my thoughts." The lion spoke.

"Ohh I see. You don't like the other lions either huh?"

"Not in the slightest bit." He laid down.

"Name's Shenzi, what's yours?"

"My name is not important."

"Ok then, I'll just call you Scar, yeah that's a good name." He firstly cringed but then he felt a pain in his eye again reminding him the wound his too deep to heal, which will result in a scar.

"Yeah, call me Scar." He smirked.

Weeks later Mufasa was officially named king of the land, of which he named the Pridelands. The old shaman of the land has recently died, leaving his son, Rafiki, continue his legacy. Mufasa has become close friend with the mandrill, asking him for advice on how to rule such a vast area and if the land has laws, of which he was eager to help. One morning Mufasa was woken by his mate.

"Your brother finally came back"

"Taka we were so worried." Naanda greeted Scar.

"My name is not Taka anymore." He snared. "Call me Scar from now on it reflects me the most now." Mufasa get out of his den.

"Taka is your name given by our father. You cannot change it."

"Yes I can Mufasa and I will." He growled. "I will not respond to any of your attempts to call me anything but Scar." He walks away. Mufasa sighed.

"It's ok Mufasa, he'll come around. I have news for you guys." Sarabi grinned. Naanda tilted her head curious.

"What is it?" the male asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She said joyfully. Her sister was squeeling for joy, but her mate was shoked.

"Y-you oh god." He fainted. The girls laughed. Scar heard all of it and he wasn't pleased at all.

* * *

next chapter in 2 days ^^


	7. Stars

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter VII: Stars_**

* * *

Back in the Ndona pride, up in the north, things have changed. Ahadi had died of sickness some time ago, Shetani has gained the lionesses' trust enough so she could bring the 3 lions without them complaining. The pride prospered, they have new cubs now, seven of them only females. The queen finally had the heir she has always wanted, a fierce, mean and dominant cub called Zira. She has her mothers facial features, body built and personality, but with her fathers, Mwoga, pale fur and hot red eyes.

"Zira, it's time for your training my dear."

"Training for what mom?" Zira asked.

"Well, to become one day queen yourself." She smirked.

"Like you mom?! Yay!" She ran towards her mother joyfully, but what she didn't know is that Shetani had something special planned for her daughter.

* * *

It was night time now. Scar was laying down on a rock deep in his thoughts. His older brother approached him.

"Brother, I want to apologise for earlier." Mufasa sat next to him. "I didn't meant to leave a scar on you."

"There's nothing you can do about it anymore either." He said nonchalantly. "And call me Scar from now on 'brother'. I am no longer that weak cub you used to know." Sighing he got up.

"As you wish, Scar, I will call you however you wish." He looked up. "Remember when we were cubs, and we used to stay up late and count the stars?" He smiled at the memory. Scar looked up as well.

"Yes. I remember counting 1294 last time." Scar gave an amused smirk and Mufasa was laughing.

"I would've always fallen asleep after counting 20." The red-maned lion said. "Father told me the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"What great kings? If all of them were like father none of them was great." He said bitterly.

"You can never know brother, maybe some of them were. I know I want to be a good ruler."

"A great pride has to be great in numbers, you only have 2 lionesses."

"The numbers will grow Scar. Sarabi is pregnant."

"I have heard. But what if it's a son? You will eventually have to kick him out to find his own pride."

"I will not banish my son the way father did to me." He said a little mad. "He will remain in my pride even through adulthood, my pride will not be like all the others. My pride will be a true kingdom, with a true heir to the throne. The others banish their sons so they don't steal their fathers prides. I am establishing my rules. My first born son will be my successor, if he wishes to leave is his choice and his choice only." Scar remained silent as Mufasa explained. Not that he found Mufasa's idea odd, but the moment he has a son, that means Scar will be second in line for the throne, which the thought of that made him have an empty feeling inside.

* * *

next chapter soon ^^

sorry I uploaded late


	8. Cubs

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK. _italic = flashbacks_

 ** _Chapter VIII: Cubs_**

* * *

" _It was your fault the hunt was unsuccessful." The young lion said._

" _My fault? I'm sorry but I'm not the overfluffed buffoon here." Taka said annoyed by his brother's statement._

" _Buffoon? Overfluffed? You are the clumsy one that tripped over a rock instead of jumping on that gazelle."_

" _What do you expect I was eying the gazelle and I wasn't looking forward." The males got into a fight. They were hungry, not eating for several days. Rogue life is tough._

* * *

Months have past and suddenly Sarabi is nowhere to be found. Mufasa gets worried and looks everywhere for her, in and around Priderock.

"Lost something?" Naanda asked waking up from her nap.

"Sarabi is missing." He said with a worried tone.

"Ohh, that's nothing to be worried about."

"Naanda, she is pregnant, of course I should be worried."

"No you shouldn't. She might be in labor and left to have her cubs. We always do that." That made him worry even worse.

"Why would you leave the comfort of your home to give birth?"

"Because, Mufasa, sometimes home is not always safer for newborns. Too many adults and sometimes other cubs that might wanna play and injure the small cubs, not that it applies to our case. Relax for once, Sarabi knows what's best for her cubs." She said calmly, bringing the king to his senses. He sighed.

"And when will she bring them here?" he asked.

"In a couple of weeks when she thinks they are old enough." He nodded and went on his patrol. Naanda went to Scar to ask him if he could join her in her hunt. He hesitated.

"Isn't that the lioness' job only?"

"Come on Scar don't be like that. Sarabi is out giving birth and she won't be back in a couple of weeks. I can't hunt alone and bring enough food for the 3 of us. Besides you used to be a rogue, you should know a trick or 2." She smirked. Scar still hesitated for a moment, but agreed. They walked towards the hunting grounds. Naanda was more silent than usual, which made Scar wonder why.

"Anything wrong, Naanda?"

"Hmmm? Ohh no, nothing really." She was hesitant. Scar wasn't convinced.

"Is it about your sister having cubs and you not having any?" he hit the jackpot. She blushed and lowered her head a bit.

"Well kind of. I'm not jealous of Sarabi or anything, but maybe I do want cubs of my own." The conversation ended when they eyed a herd of zebras. The pair was successful in hunting down a large male for the 3 of them.

That night Scar thought of the conversation he had with Naanda, and about his brother's cubs. What if there are only females? It would mean Mufasa has no heir yet, which gave him the idea, what if he seduced Naanda into mating with him? They both would benefit from it. If they have a son he will somehow take Mufasa's place as king, because he has an heir and his brother doesn't.

* * *

Three weeks have passed and Sarabi finally came home with 3 beautiful female cubs she named Asha, Furaha and Zuri. Mufasa was stunned by the little ones. They are so cute, he couldn't believe he was a father.

"Ohh my Lord, Sarabi they are gorgeous." Naanda smiled at her little nieces. Sarabi smiled as well then procceded to give Zuri a bath while the other 2 were still nursing.

"Fiesty as well." She giggled when Zuri pawed her muzzle away not wanting a bath. Mufasa was laying next to her, looking over her back at the other 2 cubs. Scar was happy as well, in his own twisted way.

* * *

next chapter soon ^^

wow this one was really late, sorry about that...


	9. Mates

This is my own theory of how the Pridelands and Mufasa's reign came to be. I've been wanting to do this for a while, hope you enjoy. ^^

I don't own TLK.

 ** _Chapter IX: Mates_**

* * *

Scar was visiting his friends one afternoon. He has been flirting with Naanda for the past few weeks, with the interest of getting to mate with her.

"Ohh hey Scar. Got bored of your lion friends?" Shenzi greeted him mockingly.

"To be honest yes. My brother's cubs are annoying." He said with an emotionless tone. "And that lioness is playing hard to get."

"Scar, you have no game." Banzai laughed making Scar growl.

"Shut up fool. This won't last long, once I'm king I'll get everything I want."

* * *

"Daddy!" the cubs ran to the king greeting him. Asha jumped on Mufasa's back, Furaha was biting his tail and Zuri was biting on his ear.

"Ouch, ouch girls daddy gives up. You win, you win." He was laughing, playing with his 3 young daughters.

"How was the patrol daddy? Did you kick any big meanie lion butt?" Zuri asked, making her father chuckle.

"No Zuri, there was no big mean lion at the border today." She giggled.

"Even if it was you, would win the fight right daddy?" Asha asked while climbing on his mane with Furaha.

"No doubt about that, daddy is the strongest." Furaha said cheerfully. Oh the joys of having daughters, they always look at their father like he is a hero.

Peace and quiet, that's how you can describe the pride lands ever since Mufasa's pride moved there. The hyenas were in their place most of the time, though they caused minor mischief, the herds were numerous, and there was no sign of rogues or moving prides. Everything seemed like paradise, even Scar looked more content than before, and we all know he is very hard to please.

* * *

Coming home from his visit, Scar saw Naanda laying on a rock stargazing. Thinking he could have a little fun he started stalking her, moving closer and closer slowly and steadily, but stepping on a branch blew his cover. 'Shit.'

"You're not that good of a hunter, huh, Scar?" she giggled. He scoffed.

"What are you doing here anyway? It's late."

"I could ask the same thing." She looked at him. "Where have you been all day?"

"Just wasting time." He laid on the rock next to her. She started snuggling in his neck, surprising Scar. He enjoyed it so he started rubbing his muzzle on hers. She blushed.

"Scar.."

"Hmm?" Licks her cheek, making her smile. She just shook her head and let him do whatever he wanted. Scar smirked, after all the advances he finally got her to mate with him. Looks like everything was going to be just fine in Scar's life as well after all.

* * *

so sorry for updating so late, my PC wasn't working, and I'm using my dads laptop now

hope u like this chapter ^^ next chapter soon


End file.
